1. Field of Art
This invention relates to the improvement of an agricultural combine. More specifically it relates to an improvement of the multifunctional handle for controlling an agricultural combine.
2. Description of Prior Art
Mechanical harvesting of grain has taken place for decades. However, efforts continue in the attempt to make harvesting operations more efficient and effective. A combine harvester generally includes a header which cuts the crop. The header then moves the cut crop into a feeder house. The feeder house lifts the cut crop into the threshing and separation areas of the combine. The grain is separated from the stalk by a rotor or threshing system. The grain is then moved and stored in a grain tank. The chaff and trash are deposited from the rear of the combine. The grain stored in the grain tank is eventually discharged through a grain tank unload tube. An operator usually runs these various operations from a glass-enclosed cab. Typically, the cab is located above and behind the header. There are a variety of agricultural combine harvesters and their operations are well known in the art. For examples of such harvesters, reference U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,198 which illustrates the conventional and twin rotor threshing and separating systems of a harvester as well as other major systems of the harvester. U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,262 also illustrates the primary systems of a conventional harvester. For further details regarding various agricultural harvester systems review U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,522,553, 4,800,711, 4,866,920, 4,907,402, 4,967,544 and 5,155,984. As previously described the operator sits in a chair within the cab of harvester. Usually there is a control console positioned to the right side of the operator. Typically the operator's right hand controls a variety of the harvester's systems. During harvesting periods it is not uncommon for the combine harvester to be operated for an extended time. Sometimes a single operator will use a combine for 16 to 18 hours a day. Furthermore, several operators may alternate in the use of the combine. Therefore it is necessary to provide a control system which will allow maximum operator comfort and flexibility. This will permit the operator to remain mentally alert for the long time intervals needed to harvest crops. One aspect of maintaining the operator's alertness is to provide a multifunctional handle for controlling the harvester that is comfortable and has the controls placed in a manner to allow for easy use. The controls on the handle should be placed in such a manner to eliminate the need for the operator to be constantly looking away from the field and into the cab to view instrumentation. Ideally, the controls should be able to be reached by easy movements and by touch of either the fingers or thumb. Presently, combine harvesters use a single control stick with the great bulk of the controls positioned on the control console. The operator is constantly looking away from the field to manipulate these controls. This can become distracting and decrease the productivity of the operator.
The attempt to design a more effective control handle has followed many paths which can be illustrated by several patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,651 discloses a control stick unit. This unit has a multitude of switches. Unfortunately, it would make it difficult for an operator to be able to re-position their finger or thumb correctly after moving to activate a switch. It is possible that operator could inadvertently re-position over the incorrect switch. Depending on the particular switch, this could have disastrous consequences.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,417 illustrates a hand operated control. The handle in this patent is more ergonometrically pleasing, however it only controls one switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,165 illustrates an controller or computer `mouse`. This device has several curved surface and a few switches. Because of the limited number of switches, it is easy for a user to avoid getting confused while using the switches.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,314 discloses a steering and transmission shifting control mechanism. The control mechanism uses a single switch which is controlled by the operator's thumb. However, it could be difficult for the operator to distinguish between the various settings on the joystick. This could result in an inappropriate setting or the need for the operator to constantly view the joystick to check the settings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,067 discloses a hand and wrist support for computer mouse. This represents another improvement to a computer mouse design for a computer system. Again, the controls are very limited. In this design there only appears to be one switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,040 discusses a computer interface device. The device holds the operator's fingers in position over several switches. Unfortunately this could become uncomfortable after an extended interval.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,417 illustrates a tactile and/or kinaesthetic manual information return control member. This device uses pressure on control member to control the various systems.
Consequently, the need exists for a multifinctional handle for controlling an agricultural combine which allows for multiple controls and which are comfortable and easy for an operator to use over a long time interval.